Just A Dream
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: My take on Finn's death and Elizabeth is a original character plus I slam Victoria Justice. I own Elizabeth, Monica and Xavier plus Just a Dream is from Carried Underwood
1. Meet Elizabeth

_Just A Dream_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I have been wanting to write a Finn's death fiction**_

_Santana was home and her girlfriend of now two months was chilling out with her. "Anyway my mother wants to meet you." Elizabeth said to Santana and the former resident of Lima Heights smirk then said, "You mean Cassandra July wants to meet me." Elizabeth tells her that her mother is really supoortive of her being gay because and this is a direct quote. _

_**"It's easier to get in a woman's face if they don't treat me right." Elizabeth relay to Santana. **_

_"Well I treat you right." Santana said and Elizabeth agreed with a whisper then kissed her a few times. "I am trying to write that script for that Amy Whinehouse tribute I'm doing." Elizabeth said and added, "My teacher is an ass because she doesn't understand why I'm making it a tribute to her because she was an addict." _

_"She was more than an addict. She was a great songwriter and musician." Santana said and Elizabeth replied, "Thank you. Her legacy should be about her music." "People are so close-minded and..." Santana said and Rachel walked in still not happy about not getting Funny Girl. "Hey Rae." Santana said to Rachel and Rae looked at them both greeting them. _

_She threw down her bag and said, "You know I'm just really upset that they gave Fanny to Victoria Justice! I mean she can't hit the notes I could hit, she hasn't trained for this and she sucks!" _

_"Whose Victoria Justice?" Santana asked and walked over to the computer. They watched her sing and while she had a good voice they looked at Rachel. "Dude you got fuck over." Elizabeth said and Santana replied, "Look this was bullshit, I agree but this is New York you can't let this eat you or your not going to get nowhere. Plus your ruining my flow." _

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Look my lady is right and she's going to bomb then they are going to look bad. They will find out you audition ad people are going be kissing your ass." Rachel smirk and said, "You break up with this girl and I'll go gay for her." Rachel turned and walked away as Santana mumbled, "__**She can't have you." **_


	2. The News

_Just A Dream_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_Later on Kurt came home from and everyone was going to crash for the night with a movie. Elizabeth and Santana were all over each other. As Kurt helped Rachel cook and said, "It's actually really good to see Santana with someone like Elizabeth. It sickens me."_

"Well I know Blaine still has that ring and Finn will be here tomorrow as we hopefully get back to what we have." Rachel said and Kurt replied, "I hope so because when Santana is the only one dating someone in this house then something is wrong." Santana walked over and snatch a celery stick. "You know why because I have skills." Santana said. 

_Then the phone rang and Elizabeth pick it up..."Babe it's Brittany." Elizabeth said and Santana walked over to get the phone. She knew Brittany was coming back to Lima to finish school since M.I.T fell through then Kurt as well as Rachel's phone rang. _

_Rachel was on the phone with her dad, Kurt was on the phone with his dad and Santana with Brittany then it was like a wave of shock. Rachel dropped the phone and cried out as the scream came from her mouth then whipped through the room. _

_Elizabeth saw this and turned to see Santana's face. She then looked over to see Kurt's who was speechless, Liz was freaking out because of the emotions here. Santana turned to Elizabeth then said, "Finn's dead." _

_"My dad just told me..." Kurt said and kneel down to console Rachel as Santana fell apart right into Elizabeth's arms. _


	3. How?

_Just A Dream_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Three_

_It wasn't that Santana didn't care about Rachel but she knew Kurt could console her better right now. She had to be the strong one and then break down. Santana asked for the phone and Elizabeth gave it to her. _

_Santana called her mother because she wanted to know how this happened. _

_"How this happened?" Santana asked and Mother Lopez replied, "Did Kurt and Rachel's parents tell you? There was a 911 call and he told the operator that he was going to kill himself because he can't stand it...There were more details and said that he wanted it all to go away." _

_"Mom that's bullshit!" Santana said and Mother Lopez replied, "Baby I know! That's what I understand the story was." " Finn weren't commit sucide!" Santana yelled and then turned to Kurt and Rachel who looked at her. _

_**Lima, Ohio **_

_All of New Directions were called one by one after school as Mr. Schuster had the hardest news he had to give and Coach Sue had all ready heard it. Brittany was last to walk in and she was speechless. Mr. Schuster couldn't find the words to say what he was about to say. _

_"What's going on?" Blaine asked and Artie added, "Where's Finn?" _

_"Finn's dead." Brittany said and everyone couldn't believe what Brittany just said. Everyone had so many questions coming at Brittany at the same time. Mr. Schuster turned to Brittany and the tall blonde just stood there. _

_Brittany wanted to say something and it was so loud because they were asking relentlessly. "SHUT UP!" Brittany's response ripped through the choir room. "I was visiting my grandmother and saw them take Finn's body. Santana's mother tried but she couldn't save him..." _

_Marley started to cry while Tina and Blaine started in as well. Kitty just sat there in shock and Brittany was being console by Sam. _

_It was Kitty who looked up and saw the ghost of Finn standing right there confused on what's happening. Kitty was too late in not looking at him because he saw that she did._

_**Author's Notes:  
I know you might have a problem with me saying finn committed sucidie. You might also wandered how is Kitty and a person in the next chapter could see him...**_


	4. The other person

_**Just A Dream**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part Four**_

_**New York **_

_Rachel went off because she thought this was a joke that Finn killed himself and Santana went back at her. _

_**"SO I MADE THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING UP! I GOT MY MOTHER INVOLVED, YOUR PARENTS AND BRITTANY BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS I'M SATAN! I COULDN'T DISRESPECT FINN LIKE THAT! RACHEL! HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! I KNOW HOW I TREATED HIM BUT I FUCKING LOVED HIM!"**_

_Rachel charged after Santana saying she was lying over and over then Kurt pulled Rachel apart. Santana didn't want to go back at her because she was feeling the same way. _

_**New Haven **_

_There were three messages from Brittany, Mecedres and Blaine as well as her mother. However Quinn knew what it was and what was going on. Quinn sat up in her bed and look at the person whose sitting there with her, it was Finn. "What's going on? How did I get here?" Finn asked and Quinn simply said, "Your dead Finn. Your dead." _

_Finn was freaking out and Quinn was sitting right there. "Finn do you remember what happened?" Quinn asked and Finn paused for a second. "I fail school and I wanted Rachel to be proud of me. I couldn't stand it anymore and so I guess I took too many..." _

_"No fucking way." Quinn whispered and then added, "You killed yourself." _


	5. Knowing more

_Just A Dream_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part Five_

_Elizabeth told her mother that she wasn't coming home and glance over what happened. Cassandra did understand and then continue to sit by Santana who was just in shocked from this whole thing. _

_"I weren't do that." Santana said over and over. "I know you weren't but she's in shock baby." Elizabeth said and Santana replied, "But still..." "She wasn't thinking straight." Elizabeth said again..._

_Rachel started to throw things and Kurt ran out of Rachel's room. As everything that was getting tossed around was things that Finn had gave her. Rachel was screaming curse words at Finn and then it was done after 15 minutes. There was a knock on the door and it was Shelby who walked in as Kurt opened it up._

"Where is she?" Shelby asked and Kurt replied, "She's in there. Please be careful because she's not herself right now." 

_Shelby walked around the corner and Rachel's face was so red. Her hair was all over her face. She just stood there and Shelby watched as her daughter looked so tired from crying as well as screaming. Shelby walked to Rachel and Rae slump into her mother. Shelby had found out by her dads. _

_**New DIrections**_

_Everyone in the choir room couldn't get up or walk around but Kitty was in the bathroom with Finn. She saw him and looked at him. _

_"__**Quinn is upset with me." Finn told Kitty and told Kitty, why? Quinn then called Kitty because she knew that they both had this same blessing as well as a curse. Quinn told Kitty she's on the first plane back but had to stop by Rachel's. Kitty had her back to Finn and then he was gone. "He's going to be there." Kitty said to QUinn on the phone. **_

_**Kitty walked back to the choir room as everyone was just trying to console each other. As Brittany just sat down so quiet and Kitty sat next to her. "Do you know what happened?" Kitty asked and Brittany turned to her then shook her head. "Me too. DOn't ask." Kitty said and they lean on each other. **_

_Author's note:_

_I am welcomed to suggestions for the next part cause I am block_


	6. Quinn arrives

_Just A Dream_

_By _

_BornThis201f_

_Part Six_

_Quinn was outside the door and wanted to knock on it so bad. She knew that two girls she cares about more than anything were hurt. She knew that making nice with Elizabeth was neccessary and so Santana pulled the door back then hugged Q so hard. Santana whispered how she was glad she was here. _

_"Hi Elizabeth." QUinn said and Kurt saw Q here. "I am so sorry about your loss." Quinn said and Kurt replied, "You lost him too." "He was your brother." Quinn told Kurt and Shelby walked out of the room to see Quinn_

_"Quinn." Shelby said and Q wanted to ask about Beth but Rachel was the only thing on her mind. "Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked and Shelby told her she was asleep. "I want to see her." Quinn said and pass Shelby along the way to Rachel's room. She stop to see Rachel on the bed and Rae turned to see Quinn there. _

_"Hi." Rachel said and Quinn looked in her eyes to see her heart was so broken. "He's gone." Rachel whispered and Quinn sat next to her. "I know. He's gone." Quinn said and Finn appeared then turns to see Rachel there.. _

_"She looks so..." Finn said and Quinn replied, "I'm here, Santana's here, Shelby, Elizabeth and Kurt. We are here for you. You tell us what you want to do Rae." _

_Rachel looked at Quinn and said, "We need to go but I'm tired. Could you help Shelby and everyone to get us there?" Quinn shook her head yes and Rachel then slowly got up. "You could cry...It's okay...I know you loved him too...You could cry Quinn." Rachel sat up and said to her then collpase on her lap. _

_Quinn can't tell her yet. _

_Quinn walked out of the room and looked at everyone. Shelby walked to Quinn and asked how is she. "She wants us to find out when the funeral is and she's tired. I'm going to stay here tonight and camp somewhere." Quinn said to Shelby and Shelby replied, "I have to get Beth." "How is she?" Quinn asked and Shelby replied, "Good." _

_As everyone was knocked out, Rachel was up and took a breath..._

_**Rachel sang: **_

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18**_

_**All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night**_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat**_

_**Six pence in a shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue**_

_Quinn walked in and sat next to Rachel _

_**Quinn joined Rachel as she walked in to sing: **_

_**And when the church doors opened up wide**_

_**She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears**_

_**Quinn solo**_

_**Oh, she just couldn't believe it**_

_**She heard the trumpets from the military band**_

_**And the flowers fell out of her hands**_

_**Rachel solo**_

_**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**Quinn and Rachel Sings:**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**Rachel Sings**_

_**It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background**_

_**Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now**_

_**This can't be happenin' to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_Kurt, Santana and Elizabeth walk in _

_**Elizabeth Sings: **_

_**The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray"**_

_**Santana and Kurt join in**_

_**Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt**_

_**Then the congregation all stood up and sang**_

_**The saddest song that she ever heard**_

_**All of them sang: **_

_**And then they handed her a folded up flag**_

_**Quinn, Santana and Elizabeth then sings: **_

_**And she held on to all she had left of him**_

_**Rachel sings solo**_

_**Oh, and what could've been**_

_**And then the guns rang one last shot**_

_**And it felt like a bullet in my heart**_

_**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**Kurt, Quinn and Santana sings:**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**Everyone sings:**_

_**It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background**_

_**Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now**_

_**This can't be happenin' to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_They all crowded around and wrapped there arms around her.. _

_**Rachel sings: **_

_**Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**Oh, I'll never know**_

_**It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background**_

_**Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now**_

_**This can't be happenin' to me**_

_**This is just a Dream**_

_That morning as Rachel opened her eyes all four people who sang with collpase on the bed and as Rae knew the next few days were going to be tough. It warm her heart then four years as given her the best friends ever. _


	7. SkyFall

_Just A Dream_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven _

_Quinn watched as Santana was sitting next to her girlfriend Elizabeth. Now Q shouldn't be thinking about her feelings right now. SHe had to take her mind off her sadness._

_The first time they hung out at Quinn's favorite bar macking on each other. Quinn knew she hated this girl with Santana and now they are going to be close to each other in Quinn's hometown. Somethings come to an end sometimes from Finn's death if Quinn has anything to say about it there will be the end of Elizabeth with Santana_

_Elizabeth looked over at her and Quinn did the same.. They stood up face to face and Elizabeth backslapped Quinn... _

_**Elizabeth Sings:**_

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_Quinn gets up through Elizabeth singing and punches Liz in the face. She then grabs Elizabeth and slams her to the floor. _

_**Quinn Sings: **_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue, I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_**Quinn and Elizabeth sings while they are going ahead back and forth punching as well as kicking each other.**_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_At sky fall_

_**Elizabeth walks back to her seat as she thinks the fight is off. Quinn gets up and grabs up a pole**_

_**Quinn SIngs:**_

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, You can take my name_

_But you'll never get her heart_

_**Quinn swings the pole around and Connects with Elizabeth in the stomach then arm tosses her to the ground. Santana gets up and QUinn pins her to the side of the train. **_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me without the security_

_Are your loving arms keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand and we'll stand_

_**Quinn and Santana Sings: **_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_**Elizabeth stands up with a gun and Quinn takes her out of her pocket. **_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_Let the sky fall _

_We will stand tall_

_At sky falls_

_Ooooo..._

_**Elizabeth and Quinn fires there gun at the same time as the bullet hits the other. QUinn flies back and crashes through the window on her side as Elizabeth does the same. **_

_**Quinn woke up and looked over to see Elizabeth is still staring at Quinn then she turns over to give Santana a kiss on her head. Quinn sees Rachel awake and knows that taking Elizabeth from Santana should be the last thing on her mind.**_

_**As everyone left from the train, Shelby pulled Quinn aside and said, "I think this is taught me that you desereve another chance with Beth." This announcement made Quinn very happy to hear but it couldn't come at a worst time. **_

_**Author's Note:  
I know this chapter was very different but it's going to get very serious again so I hope you like it. This chapter was heavily influence by the movie, "SkyFall." **_

_**You want to know about Elizabeth next week I will upload a story about her which is a crossover of General Hospital**_

_**Chapter 10 will be the debut of new character Lauren who has a supernatural past. She's not a ghost, she's comething else. **_


	8. Funeral and Fmaily

_Just A Dream_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Eight_

_Kitty sat at the church looking up at the cross trying to figure out if her questions she had about her faith was disrespectful. She was taught that God is God and to agree with everything he said. Then she was touched unwantinglyhen she was young and now this. All her parents said to her when she mention about FInn was that they hoped he found Jesus not how she was doing or anything like that. As she sat there, Quinn walked into the church and sat next to her. _

_"I had the same questions when my parents kicked me out. I still do." Quinn said and looks back at the cross. "When my mother would talk about this curse, she told me how little privacy she had and how it suck because she didn't know who was looking at her." Kitty said and Quinn just stayed there quiet. "My mother were say how she believe they were demons." Quinn said to them as people start coming in it was first relatives. Afterwards everyone from New Directions started to come in one by one and Santana turned to see Elizabeth holding hands then sitting down. It was Brittany who came in with Sam and Blaine with Kurt. _

_"Dearly beloved we are gather here to say far well to Finn Hudson..." The preacher said as Rachel then got hit again with tears with Finn's mother and Kurt's father. As the preacher finished, he offered anyone to come up to say a few words. _

_It was Unique who talked about how Finn stood by her when she was trying out for Rizzo, Jake talked about how he loved the group and found him to be such a leader. Ryder told them all about the first time they met and then Marley got up to tell them all about how he inspire her._

_It was Kitty's turn. _

_**"I'm not a good person but when I was in New Directions, Finn was welcoming to me moreso than any teacher there in the school besides Mr. Schuster." Kitty couldn't finish because she saw Finn right there and just walked back to her seat.**_

_Kitty walked off and then the group came up one by one. It was Santana who was next: _

_"__**I called him so many names but when I needed to come to terms with who I was. He showed me so much kindess and said to me that, I was his 1st time and it meant something to him. Not since Brittany and Elizabeth as anyone said to me. Yes I rag him but he was like a brother to me."**_

_Blaine talked about he really had to work to be an equal to Finn as a voice in New Directions and then QUinn was up. _

_"__**It's times like these I question my faith in everything. I can't put into words how I feel about you Finn and so I'm going to sing and need Mecedres for this..." Quinn said and then they both sang the song We Need a Word from The Lord. **_

_They both hugged each other and then went back to there seat. His parents were next and Kurt almost didn't make it but he did and then Mr. Schuster. It was time for Rachel who walked up slowly..._

_**"All of you have said some beautiful things today and I wish I could say something that... I regret breaking up with you, I wish I had not got caught up in New York and everything about it. I wish we could have worked it out and I love you. I will always love you. You taught me how to truly love myself as well as others and I will never forget that." Rachel said and added, "We're all here because of Mr. Schuster but Finn is our heart alive or deceased." **_

_As Rachel walked to her seat there was someone who knew something about the events of his death and she was a girl named Monica, she was Finn's half-sister._

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Monica is mention in the backstory Fanfiction Meet Elizabeth July and as for the next chapter mid-next week**_


	9. Things to come(Author's Notes)

_Just A Dream_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part Nine_

_Author's Notes_

_Thank you for the love you shown to this story. In the next three parts, I am going to do a scene explaining how Finn died. I am going to say it won't be because he killed himself. In the previous chapters he talked about taking to many pills but when a ghost dies they don't remember the whole story sometimes. Now Finn being Finn I will say this:_

_**Spoiler Alert:**_

_He did know how he died but told Quinn and Kitty another story for there protection. Read the Elizabeth July Story, you will understand..._

_As for recreating Finn's death, I write this with no disrespect of the memory of Cory Moneith and I do this to push Lea Michelle's Character of Rachel as a strong and great woman. _


	10. Conspiracy(part one)

_Just A Dream_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Ten_

_As the reception started there was a couple of late comers and it was Santana's brother Xavier with girlfriend Jessica. He made his way to his sister and gave her such a hug. "I'm sorry sis I couldn't be here sooner. What's up Elizabeth." Xavier said and his girlfriend gave Santana a hug. "How's Rachel?" He asked and Santana couldn't put into words so she pointed in her direction. _

_Jessica is a well known independent director, Xavier does other things outside the law but only against people who get away with crimes and they have a team who do such actions. Xavier walked to Rachel and gave her such a hug. _

_"He loved you. For that moment I got in his face, I knew he loved you and to pass on with that in his heart is something wonderful. I am so sorry for your loss and if there's anything I could do, you tell San and I will get the message." Xavier told Rachel. _

_**Flashback(Two Years Ago) **_

_**Finn was on the line getting a non-vegan desert for Rachel and a big guy was behind him. As he turned something about his face seemed famliar and the guy knew who Finn was. It was then a woman dressed in black and a long swede jacket walked to the guy then gave him a kiss. **_

_**"We got to talk about the web-show so hurry back..." The girl said and slapped the guy's ass then looked at Finn. "Hey isn't that the little bitch who outed your sister?" The girl asked and FInn then remembered who the guy was. As Finn turned around, he was staring into the eyes of Big Xavier Lopez and it wasn't the fact that he was taller but very lean. **_

_**"What's up Finn? We finally meet at last." Xavier said and the girl knew that might not have been a good idea. "Baby just go get..." The girl said and Xavier replied, "Nah. I've been wanted to talk to you." The girl knew this was a mistake and went to the side to make a call to his sister. **_

_**"Listen dude..." Finn said and Xavier replied, "Let me ask you something, do you have a little brother?" Finn asked he did and Xavier rolled his head back, "That's right, Kurt." Xavier said and added, "Much love for him. If someone outed him, you be pissed right and wanting to bash the face of the person who took his power away from coming out. Weren't you?" **_

_**Rachel then looked up to see Finn and recongize who that was, she walked quickly to them. "Dom!" his girlfriend said again and Xavier replied, "I'm not going to hit him. I promise. Anger managment is good. I know my sister could be insulting and can piss you off but she didn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve her own grandmother shutting her out which isn't your fault but I never like it when she's stressed about things. You are leader and you screw up." **_

_**Rachel overheard that but it wasn't something she didn't say to her guy, she wasn't happy with his actions. FInn thought he was going to get deck but was surprised to see how much this guy held back. **_

_**"I'm sorry, it wasn't cool for me to do that and I was hoping what I did..." Finn said and Xavier replied, "A lot of people say I'm sorry to the people they hurt but what you did to make up for it, that I could respect. I just don't like seeing my sister put in a situation she don't need to be in but I had to get it out. You are leader man and so I asked you don't do that again." **_

_**Rachel didn't say anything and Xavier went back in line. His girlfriend named Jessica didn't know what to say because her boyfriend did something she didn't think he was going to do. Santana ran in there and Jessica told her it was a false alarm then she glance to Finn then said, "You're lucky." Santana went to Xavier and they had a heated conversation in Spanish. **_

_(Present) _

_Santana walked to Rachel and said, "We've come a long way, haven't we?" Rachel shook her head and pulled out her phone. "My brother Michael and his girlfriend Star send this video message to me they wanted to show you." Santana said and Rachel looked at it. _

_Rachel saw the phone and hit play. It was Michael with Star having someone hold there video phone. _

_"HI Rachel we are so sorry for your loss. Coming from two people who loss there loved ones, I can imagine what your going through and it will be cliche to say hold your head up or anything like that. Be honest with how you feel and that's what got me through. It's different for anyone and if you need anything from us, you have our e-mail and Santana will make sure you get it. She's more a fan of you then she likes to admit." Michael said and Santana rolled her eyes_

_"I lost my boyfriend and daughter. Every single day it's still hard but I just take it one day at a time and I hope it gets better for you. I really pray that it does." Star said and then the video stopped. _

_Rachel lost it again and and hugged Santana crying on her shoulder. "We're here for you Rae." Santana whispered and Xavier was getting the car as Jessica was on the phone. He turned and saw the ghost of Finn. _

_"Thank you." Finn said and Xavier replied, "I meant that, I'm going to find your killer and whoever it is they will pay. The next time I see her, I will make damn sure she knows that it wasn't an overdose. You do your thing make sure those who could also see there in Rachel's corner. They find out nothing, I'll get dirty." Finn shook his head and then disappear. Jessica walked to him and said, "We got the video." _

_As they both were about to get into the car they saw Monica in the distance and she started to run they got in the car to go after her. _


	11. Conspiracy (Part Two

_Just A Dream_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part 11_

_**Author's Notes: Now there will be references to General Hospital and Pretty Little Liars but it's a lead in to a fictions called Sins of the Family to General Hospital and Revelations from Pretty Little Liars. **_

_Xavier and Jessica was kinda chasing Monica because he knew exactly where she was. "I don't like the fact that Elizabeth is with Santana. "Why the fuck is she running?" Xavier asked and Jessica replied, "Monica. She's FInn's half-sister and we know she was with Elizabeth. Finn was trying to save her and got killed in the process." "I get that especially since we know who her mother is." Xavier said and Jessica replied, "She knows more that went on that night that led to his death." _

_"Jeremones are pussies to strap a young kid down and then threatened him to killed him or killed those he loves. Oh my God I want to put a bullet in them all." Xavier siad and Jessica replied, "Even Elizabeth." Xavier didn't answer..._

_**Flashback...**_

_**"Elizabeth is the daughter of Ava Jerome and from what I heard she has gotten people to get Morgan your half-brother hooked on Gambling." Xavier said and Santana replied, "Wait this is true." Jessica shows Santana and Xavier added, "Elizabeth seems clean but if anything happens." "I'll let you know..." Santana said and Xavier replied, "Let me restate that, there's something you should know..." **_

_Santana believes Elizabeth that she had nothing to do with Morgan but felt like Juliet and Juliet in a way. Quinn looking at them both knew a lot more about Elizabeth not that she didn't like her but of a misunderstanding that led to a attraction..._

_Quinn was going shopping with her cousin Spencer and came across Elizabeth who she didn't know who she was or dating. Quinn was unknowingly flirting with Elizabeth who in a way harmlessly flirting back and then was shocked to find her connection to Santana which she felt bad about. Quinn few minutes of meeting Elizabeth made her want to do more about. Elizabeth. Quinn was not happy because it was mutual flirtation but didn't want to tell Santana because of there past. Spencer came over and Quinn told her what happened. _

_It was Spencer who said to Quinn you don't want to keep secret believe me they come back to bite you. Little did Spencer know that her friends as well as herself was connected in a weird way to Finn's death._


End file.
